mountandbladefandomcom-20200222-history
Diplomacy
Diplomacy is a popular mod for Mount&Blade: Warband. It is intended to add many new features to enhance the native gameplay experience. Features As vassal *Persuasion attempts to convince your king to start a war. *Appoint a chamberlain, who will decrease tax inefficiency by 10% and give you the ability to set tax rates. This gives you a possibility to influence center relation and prosperity. In addition he will take care of paying wages and collecting income as well as giving you the ability to secure your money. *Let your companions pick items from the chamberlain item pool (autoloot). *Appoint a constable who recruits and trains troops and provides information about garrisons and troops of lords. *Send patrols to important locations. *Appoint a chancellor who sends gifts to lords, settlements or ladies and messengers to lords. *Village and town riots may occur if the people hate you and have to pay high tax rates. Counter them or negotiate with the leader. *Let your spouse buy some food. *Pay staff salary. *Troops will start running away if you go into debts. *Return fiefs to your king, he won't like this, though. *Move your residence (via spouse). *Negotiate Mid-siege surrender/walk-out terms if defending your own keeps and towns. *Affiliate to families. *Send scouts to settlements. *Pay to avoid defeat. *Have your spouse join your party (beware that, if your spouse is female, they will be EXTREMELY weak and require a lot of grinding) As king *Threaten other kingdoms with war and try to squeeze money out of them. *If a faction sues for peace you will have the option to set terms. *Possiblity to send a gift to another faction (fief or money). *Send a spy to another kingdom. *Form an alliance, conclude a defensive pact, sign a trade agreement or conclude a non-aggression treaty with another faction. *Change the domestic policy of your kingdom. Choose between Centralization/Decentralization, Aristocracy/Plutocracy, Serfdom/Free subjects, Quality/Quantity which affects trade income, vassals armies size, AI army strength, relation between king and vassals as well as tax inefficiency. *When asking for a truce you will get the option to pay and/or give fiefs to conclude a truce. *If another faction recognizes you as king you will have the option to ask for help against your enemy and in certain circumstances support the decision by paying money. *Choose your faction culture so all your lords will recruit the same type of troops. *Exchange or release your (own) prisoners. *Distribute spoils of war after you conquered a town or castle. *Send emissaries to persuade lords to join your kingdom. *Most of the As a Vassal features Misc/Technical *Mod works with native save games. *Battle continuation and free death cam. *Amount of recruits available in villages will depend on honour, renown, being owner, being king, domestic policies. *Horses will become slower if they are wounded. *New visual presentation of faction relations. External links *Mount&Blade Repository *Forum topic *Youtube video guide on Diplomacy mod kingship and court options *Diplomacy Mod FAQ ru:Diplomacy Category:Mods